Remus's letter
by Machina
Summary: Slash Remus and Sirius


This is a Harry Potter Story....(I hope you know this).....and it contains  
slash  
  
Warning slash Remiss/Sirius.....  
  
Disclaimer....I don't own....blah..blah..blah...we get it.  
  
Remiss Lupin stood in his home, it was a small one at that. He   
lived on a Mont. fare away form as many people as possible. He lived   
in a small town, he liked it that way it was a Muggle town and   
there were one or two Witches and Warders. He lived some what out   
side the town so that when the full moon came he would not have   
people herring his screams. Remiss sat down at his deck and took   
out a quill and some parchment. He had disided to write a   
letter to some one. Some one he loves and misses a lot, Sirius Black.  
  
My Dear Padfoot:  
Where are you? I haven't seen u scenes our encounter at Hogwarts.   
I'm sorry that I didn't trust you. I will never again think of you  
like I did for those Twelve years that we were apart. It was hard   
on you but it was also hard on me. I all those years loving someone   
I could not have, and wanting to be bye there side when I couldn't   
because people took you a way form me. If only I knew about   
Peter sooner. I would have helped you, it's not like you could   
have sent me an Owl or anything but I still wish I new. What are   
you doing? I'm at my new hose I ballot after I left Hogwarts. Its   
a small town and not a lot of Witches and Wirzders live here, it's   
mostly a Muggle town. That brings me to another question, will you come  
and stay with me? I'm very lonely here and I thought that if I   
had a big dog to protect me I would feel better. I'm going to ask   
Harry if I can use his Owl because I don't have one I'm going to use   
one of the other witches Owl to right to him. So please if you can   
write bake to me. I hope to here form u soon.  
  
Love yours always,  
Moony  
  
Remiss got out another parchment and started to write a not to Harry.   
He made sure Harry knew what we was going to do so that Harry wouldn't   
get worried about his Owl.  
  
Dear Harry:  
How are u doing in school? Snape still giving you a hard time? I'm   
writing u because I want to ask a favor of you. Will it be all right if  
I barrow your Owl to send a letter to Sirius? I don't have one   
and the way I'm getting this letter to you is by another Witches Owl   
and I don't want her to find out who I'm sending the other letter too.   
Well I must go I have some stuff to work out with, please   
write back I'm looking forward for your letter.   
Your Friend,  
Remiss Lupin  
  
Remiss walks down the road to his neighbor. He likes to call her his   
'friendly Witch down the street' because she's so friendly to everyone   
she meets. He got to the door and knocked twice before she answered the   
door. "Hello Lupin, nice to see you again, wont you come in and have a   
cup of tea with me?" asked the Witch.   
"Yes why thank you Machina, I would love a cup on tea." He walked   
passed her. She was 5'7" from his point of view, she had brown hair   
that was to the end of her neck, and she wore purple glass that hung   
off her nose. He couldn't tell what colour her eyes were because of the  
dime light. But he knew that they were dark. She walked him in to her   
kitchen were he sat down at the table. She had all her lights dime so   
that people who walked by could not tell that things were not moving   
on there own.   
"So, Lupin what brings you to my lovely a boot?" she said as she moved   
her wand around. A kettle rose out of the sink and swayed towards the  
stove. While the stove turned it's self on.  
"Well I wanted to ask of you a favor." Remiss said as he watched the   
kettle move across the room.  
"What is it my Dear? You now you can ask me for anything" She stopped   
moving her wand and the kettle fell right on the stove were it was   
moving to.   
"Well I want to know if I can use your Owl to send a letter to my   
friends son who is in school. He goes to Hogwarts and I wanted to   
see how he is doing, I haven't seen him scene last year when I was a   
teacher there."  
"Well of cross you can, who is this boy of your friends?" She moved to   
sit down next to him so to have a better conversation with him.   
"Well,......." He didn't want to tell her who but he new he had to   
so he could use her owl if he refused to she wouldn't let him.   
"His name is Harry I went to school with his Mother and was close   
friends with his Father in school." There he wouldn't have to say his   
last name. Great what if she asks me...then what do I do just tell   
her or leave it their. He thought to himself.   
"Well what year is he?" She didn't ask the last name she didn't think   
of it.   
"This will be his fourth year, he is very smart and has two very close   
friends. So I know he is doing good, but I now it will be nice for him   
to get a letter form me.  
"He was dancing in side he didn't have to tell her his last name. He   
didn't want to tell her because she would get so fussy about it the   
famous Harry Potter using my Owl wait till the girls her about this. He  
thought of her saying to him if she found out.  
"Well why don't you just ask his parents about him?" She didn't know   
what she was baking her self into. He didn't want to tell her about it   
he wasn't ready to talk to way one but his friend about it.   
"Well they died twelve years ago, and the Muggle's that he lives with   
are very mean to your kind. You know how it is with them."  
"Oh that poor kid I'm sorry to here about your friends..." He had stop   
listening to her and went to his own world back to the day when it   
happen, people celebrating the death of he who must not be   
named. No one really cared about the lose of his friends James and Lily  
Potter.   
"Lupin...Hello you still with me here?" she got worried about him for   
he wasn't answering her.  
"O yes I'm sorry, forgive me but I have to send this letter soon, If   
you don't mind can I see your Owl now?" He wanted to get out of there   
as soon as he could. He just wanted to send Harry the letter so he can   
find out what he was going to do next.   
"O yes ok hold on I'll be right bake." She walked into the other room,   
Remus watched her walk out then sipped at his tea she has pored when   
they were talking. She walked bake in to the room with the Owl it was   
the colour brown, like his hair. The Owl didn't look more then 3 years   
old and look strong and healthy. Remiss rapped the parchment around the  
Owl's foot then he realized that he had to tell the Owl Harry's last   
name. O well at lest I can leave right after I say his name.   
"Please send this to Harry Potter" the Owl flu out the open window.   
Then Remiss turned to Machina and said his good-byes and left with out   
her being able to say another word to him. On his walk home he felt   
happy some how. He knew that Harry would help him. When he got home it   
was very late and he disside to go to bed so that he could get an early  
start tomorrow. Then next day he had found himself making breakfast   
for the first time in Twelve years. He also found a smile on his face   
when he woke up. He like the felling flowing thou him this   
morning he was in love and he wanted to tell the hole world, but they   
wouldn't listen to him. Because the man he was in love with was wanted   
and hated by people, but they don't know what he did, that he was not   
bad he didn't kill twelve people and didn't give up James and Lily to 'he   
who must not be named'.  
  
It's not done and I just fixed it for all the people to remined me that I forgot  
to spell-check it thanx...  



End file.
